Girls Night
by guineamania
Summary: For years now Friday night has been Grantaire and Eponine's special Girls Night in. When Grantaire gets a new boyfriend, Eponine fears for the safety of their time together. Humour and fluff follows. e/R written for Noroell


_**24/4/13**_

**So sorry for the long wait everyone! Exams are coming up and I was at a Michael Ball concert last night so had no time to write! Until my exams are over the rate I update and publish will unfortunately be a lot slower but I will continue to write. After that though I will have all the time in the world to write for you guys.**

**This is a one shot for a faithful reviewer of mine ****Noroell, hope you like babes!**

**Girls Night**

"I can't believe you are going out with him!" Eponine exclaimed while laid on the settee with her head on Grantaire's lap. It was an average Friday night and the two best friends spent it as they always did. DVD boxsets and films were scattered all over the floor and they both crashed on the settee with beers and popcorn in easy reach.

"Me neither!" Grantaire exclaimed as the Top Gun theme tune rang out from the flat screen TV.

"No, no, no … no. Girls night, no Top Gun!" she exclaimed ejecting the disk.

"Come on Top Gun is an epic film!" Grantaire sulked as Eponine put in Mean Girls instead.

"That film is awful!" he exclaimed while trying to wrestle the remote from her hands but she was doing a pretty good job of keeping it out of his way.

"Girls night! Chic-flics," she shrugged and Grantaire conceded grabbing the buckets of popcorn. "And do not deny it, you secretly love it," Eponine chuckled and he cuffed her round the head casually. The film began and Grantaire stretched to switch off the lights as Eponine leant on his shoulder and brought the blanket up around them both.

For people who didn't know the pair, this would look like a romantic evening in between a couple. This was a far from it as you could get; Grantaire had got the love of his life and Eponine still couldn't get over hers. This was Girls Night … as strange as that sounds. When Grantaire and Eponine were both kicked out of their respective families and found themselves hungry and homeless in the bustling city centre of Paris, they became instant friends and had scraped together enough money to move in together. Then two years later when Eponine was thirteen and Grantaire was fifteen, Eponine had come home crying one day. The girls at school where bullying her that she had no girl friends and couldn't hold sleepovers at her house; it was a minor miracle that they didn't know that she lived with a fifteen year old. Grantaire was tall enough to play as her father whenever it was needed but that couldn't help friend problems. This was when they started Girl Night; Grantaire already knew he was gay and didn't hide it. Eponine was in need of a friend and Grantaire could be secretly feminine enough to do it with her. This slowly became a tradition and neither were to be disturbed on a Friday night.

Half way through the film Grantaire's phone buzzed in his pocket. He ignored it and carried on laughing at the idiotic behaviour occurring on the screen. Straight after, another text came through and Grantaire grumbled under his breath and he fidgeted to pull it out. They were both from Enjolras. "_You wanna come round tonight?"_ he texted and Grantaire sighed. _"You there R? I have cake and beer ;)"_ the second one read and he chuckled. Eponine leant over Grantaire shoulder reading his texts.

"Don't let the cake tempt you!" Eponine shouted and started flicking popcorn at him.

"But it is cake," Grantaire laughed jokily and Eponine punched him softly on the shoulder. Grantaire grinned at her and replied to Enjolras, "_busy tonight Apollo, see you in the morning love u 3_"

"You are so sweet together," Eponine squealed, resting her head on his shoulder now focused on Grantaire not the film, and he blushed ferociously. He switched his phone off and haphazardly threw it to the other side of the room. The film finished and Grantaire finally convinced her to watch Gossip Girl with him. "You only want to watch this because you think Trip is sexy," Eponine stated and Grantaire blushed again.

"Do not!" he protested but Eponine interrupted with a laugh.

"Is it because he looks similar to a certain blonde revolutionary?" she asked and he pushed her off the settee. Eponine fell on the floor giggling as Grantaire continued to scowl at her. "He looks nothing like Apollo!" Grantaire stated, sulking.  
"Don't deny it Taire, he certainly does," she giggled while sitting up again.  
"Well, I don't need him anymore. I have the real Apollo," he grinned and pulled Ep up next to him again. They fell back into silence again as they watched.

A visitor thumped on the door and Eponine reluctantly stood up to tell them to go away. She threw the door open but the words caught in her mouth. Grantaire's fit new boyfriend, Enjolras, stood in the doorway nervously. "Hey, Eponine," he smiled but she was still stood in shock. The might leader of the revolution had never come to their tiny flat before even when the two had begun to go out.  
"Enjolras," she commented, courteously.  
"Is Nic there?" He asked with a smile that Eponine did not return.  
"Yes but we are busy," she stated and moved to shut the door. Grantaire caught it before it click shut.  
"Apollo, what you doing here?" Grantaire asked with a shy smile.  
"You didn't reply to my texts so I brought the cake and beer here," he explained and passed the carrier to Eponine as a peace offering. It was obvious she was still wary of her best friend's new relationship.  
"Come in," Grantaire chuckled but Eponine remained stood in the way. He hesitantly stepped forwards but she didn't move an inch.  
"You shall not pass," she commented with a stern scowl and Grantaire sighed.

"Let him in Ep," he insisted but she still didn't move. Grantaire stepped forwards slightly and picked the smaller girl up and spinning her out of the way.  
"Put me down this instant!" She screamed while kicking him with all her might but Grantaire was strong enough to ignore her struggles. He dropped her on the settee and beckoned Enjolras in. "Traitor," Eponine hissed glaring at him and Grantaire winked at her.

"Apollo, I'm busy tonight. Friday night is me and Ep night," he smiled while standing close to Enjolras and looking up at him. Enjolras nodded and smiled to Grantaire.

"You two enjoy yourselves," he chuckled as Grantaire wrapped his arms round Enjolras' neck.

"I love you," Grantaire whispered and kissed Enjolras softly but firmly. Enjolras kissed back and wrapped his arms round Grantaire's back. They stood there lost in the moment until a grumpy Eponine lobbed a pillow at the pair.


End file.
